


Dangerous Woman in love

by tigragrece



Category: Tomb Raider (Movie 2018)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:35:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23132554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Relationships: Lara Croft/Lu Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Dangerous Woman in love

After Yamatai and that she lost her dad again but finally it's was over.  
She will totally miss him, but right now in her thoughts was one man who was sitting next to her Lu Ren.  
Lu Ren was one interesting guy and she kinda feels some stuff for him so she said: "Have you ever been to England?"

"Never" say Lu Ren

"You could come with me?" say Lara, she didn't wanted to leave him.

"I will follow you, I know it's crazy but I want to follow you because even if you are one dangerous woman, I admire you"

They go to England where Lu Ren discovers the manor and Lara say "You could work with me for this manor as the security or help me at other stuff."

"Other stuff?" ask Lu Ren

Lara just discover that from Trinity could be someone she trusted and she hated that, and she wanted to make them fall as revenge for his dad and the dad of Lu Ren.  
So she explains this to Lu Ren and she asks him "Do you want this? Do you want to be my partner"

They were sitting at one desk where Lu Ren was at her side and he kissed her and say "I will follow you everywhere Lara, I want to be your partner and have adventures with you"

Lara kissed him back and she was smiling.


End file.
